A New Distraction
by houdinishideaway
Summary: Complete!(after OOTP) Percy is the new DADA teacher, and has met the love of his life, a student there that we all know and love. (try to guess who it is- unusual paring NO SLASH) Yet Percy finds out something about her he can't deal with.
1. Chapter One: At a Cafe

A New Distraction  
  
Percy Weasley sighed as he ate his lunch in a small, quiet café. Why was his life constantly changing? It was always moving in some new direction. Why couldn't there ever be a constant balance? Graduating from Hogwarts as Head Boy was one of the greatest achievements of his life. When he got the job as Mr. Crouch's assistant, he was thrilled. But then, Crouch was being controlled by Lord Voldemort, so he lost that job. His girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater had left him soon after for a Muggle law student she met overseas. Then he was hired by the Minster of Magic himself to be his assistant. Of course, (and Percy really hated to admit this) now he knew that the only reason was because Fudge wanted to know what was going on with Dumbledore, and he knew that Percy's family was really friendly with him. Percy didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back, it was a very uncomfortable thought. It had been so much easier to believe that Dumbledore had gone senile. But exactly one year ago. Voldemort had been seen at the Ministry of Magic by so many people, and now everybody knew that he was back.  
  
Now that Fudge understood that Dumbledore really was not out to get him, he didn't care about knowing what the Weasleys were up to, so he had been fired.  
  
Strangely enough, Dumbledore gave him a job as his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That really shocked Percy. Why would Dumbledore trust him? If he had been Dumbledore, he wouldn't want anything to do with himself. But Dumbledore offered him the job, and he needed one badly. Percy didn't know much about DADA. He had gotten good grades in it school (along with all the other subjects) but it was not his strong suit. Although Percy enjoyed being in charge, and having lots of authority, he wasn't sure that teaching was a good job for him, but a job was a job, and maybe it would be a good reference for later in life.  
  
So, now it was his first summer break after becoming a teacher, and he was sitting in a café by himself. He was feeling very lonely. He hadn't moved back home with his family because he lived the independence that his own London apartment gave him. Most of the time he was alone lately. He didn't mind solitude, he was very used to being by himself. After all, he did his best studying and work without distraction. But she was his new distraction, and he didn't want to be alone.  
  
He had met a girl there. One of his students., and she was amazing. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. There was something about her that just took his breathe away from the moment that she walked into his classroom. He knew student-teacher relationships weren't kosher, but he would be happy to quit his job if that meant he could be with her. She was only a few years younger than him, anyway.  
  
Why did he love her? Oh, there were so many reasons. She was very intelligent, and he did admire a brainy girl. She Kinda of pretty. No, not stunningly beautiful or anything like that, but there certainly was something about her. She was very unique in the way that she looked at the world, and she was most defiantly an individual. She made him laugh, she made him smile. Basically, she just made his life so much better.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't care about work or school, or grades, or any type of social standards anymore. He didn't want a fancy career, or a title. All he wanted was a little house in the country with HER.  
  
Percy sipped his tea dreamingly. He remember the first time he kissed her.  
  
(flashback)  
  
She had floated into his classroom like one of the ghosts, with her long hair gliding behind her. She wore a peculiar expression. Percy had been attracted to her since their first lesson, and he knew she just had to feel the same way!  
  
"Professor, I'm having some trouble with the Stilling Spell?" she told him.  
  
"You mean, the Stillness Spell?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, he knew very well that she doing an excellent job with that jinx.  
  
"Er, right." The one where you curse the person so that they can not speak or communicate in any way with another person for two hours."  
  
"Yes, that's the one. I saw you do it in class. You did quite well." he told her.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I just don't feel like I really have a handle on it. Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course." he said. "Hold on for a second."  
  
Percy walked into the hall and grabbed Mrs. Norris, who squalled in protest.  
  
"We will practice on her, if you'd like. She may be a cat, but she an still meow and communicate with Filch." said Percy.  
  
She giggled. "That's cool. I never liked Mrs. Norris, I always wanted to give her a good strong kick in the tail."  
  
Percy chuckled. "Now you sound like a certain pair of twins that I know."  
  
"I always liked Fred and George. I miss not seeing them at school. They made this place very lively." she said.  
  
"You should try living with them. That's one of the reasons I like my London apartment, no Weasleys Wizards Wheezes.. Now, let  
  
see you do this curse."  
  
She pointed her wand at Mrs. Norris. "Silcenio commonu" she commanded but it did not work.  
  
"Oh, you see, there is your trouble. You are not holding the wand correctly." Percy told her.  
  
"Can you show me?" she asked.  
  
Percy nodded, and stood behind her, putting his arms around her slender waist, holding her wand.  
  
"Silcenio commonu". they said together.  
  
"Oh, it worked!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad it did, I really had some trouble with that one, Professor Weasley."  
  
She spun her head around. His arms were still around her, still holding her wand together. Their eyes locked for just a moment, but just a moment was enough. Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her.  
  
The kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was heaven on earth. Percy knew at the very moment that she was right for him. They were so different, but yet they had a lot in common. Deep down. He never wanted that kiss to end.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
A jingle of bells announced that someone was stepping through the door of the café. The sound jolted Percy out of his daydream, and he looked over to see a pretty young girl entering the café. She smiled when she saw him, and walked over to join him at the table.  
  
"How about a chocolate sundae for my girl?" Percy asked the waitress, who hurried off to get him his ice-cream.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me anything to eat. I wasn't hungry. I came here to see you. Your brothers told me you might be here." she said to him.  
  
"It was a surprise to see you here. I missed you. I didn't know that you would be coming." said Percy.  
  
"I wanted to be with you. I missed you so much. It's really awful being apart for the summer holidays. My family doesn't know I am here." she explained.  
  
"I'd like to meet your parents sometime soon. I know they don't know about us, but I don't think we should keep this a secret. We shouldn't be ashamed of our relationship."  
  
'No, I don't think we should keep it secret either, but let's talk about this later. I want to enjoy this lovely looking ice-cream you bought me." she said as the waitress sat down the ice-cream.  
  
"It looks delicious. I should have ordered me one too." said Percy.  
  
"I'll spilt it with you." she offered. "I can't eat all this anyway, it's much too big,. You shouldn't have bought me a snack anyway."  
  
"Now how could I let the love of my life sit down beside me in the best café in London and not have their finest ice ream?" Percy joked.  
  
She laughed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: That's' all for this Chapter. I should update soon, and in the next chapter you will find out who the mystery girl really is. (Since I never gave her name.) I gave a lot of clues,, and I'm curious to see if you can figure it out. Please include any guesses with your reviews. Which will be highly appreciated. :- 


	2. Chapter Two: Argument

A New Distraction  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Argument"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling's and I did not create Harry Potter. But you knew that, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percy sat next to his girl, and watched her eat that ice cream sundae. She was wearing very pale pink lip gloss that was just barely there. He guessed it was bubble gum flavor since if he tried real hard, he could almost sense it.   
  
Bubble gum.  
  
That brought back a memory of their first date.  
  
"You remember out first date, don't you, love?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Of course, I remember." she joked. "I'm not a senile old lady, am I?"   
  
Percy grinned. "It was a trip through Honeydukes on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term."   
  
"We could only go into that one shop together because were afraid it would raise suspicion if they saw a teacher and student walking through all of Hogsmeade together." she continued.   
  
"But the time we had together at that little candy shop was amazing together." Percy said.   
  
"Yeah, until Draco Malfoy showed up and started making stupid little comments about me. Calling me names." she said.  
  
"I don't know why anybody would ever call you any names. You are so beautiful." Percy said.   
  
"Thanks," she said blushing. "But why couldn't you have taken a few house points from him or something?"   
  
"Darling, you know that I can't do that. I can't abuse my power as a teacher to punish students just because they called my girlfriend mean names."   
  
She sighed. "You always follow the rules, Percy. Why do you always have to follow the rules?"   
  
"The rules are there for a purpose, honey. The rules are there to guide us, and to protect us. If there were no rules, think of the chaos that would be. No, we are much better off with the rules that are in place in our society, even if we don't always like them." he said very pompously.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Percy was trying to sound mature and noble again. She hated it when he did that. Although, she did find it a little bit attractive. Kinda cute all puffed up like that, Kinda like a roster or something. Okay, so maybe Percy's attitude was one of the reasons she fell for him. He was such a good little boy, always aware of the rules, always believing just what everyone wanted him to believe. She always had the urge to shake up his neat little world. There was so much out there in the world that Percy had never seen. So much Percy didn't know about or believe in. But she did. And she had seen some of it too. She knew that she was young, but she felt like she had already lived a very full life. Being with Percy was just another new adventure. But she did like the way that he added some stability to her life. She liked the way the contrasted each other, like a photograph and it's negative. And she did have a thing for redheads...............  
  
"I just think sometimes in life we have to play by our own rules, and make them up as we go along. If you keep on living the way that somebody else is telling you to, you have to stop and wonder. Are you living for yourself or for somebody else?" she said.  
  
"I live for you." Percy said, kissing her cheek softly.   
  
She returned the kiss.   
  
"Still, I wish you could have punished Malfoy." she told him, grinning.   
  
  
  
"I wish I could have done that to, sweetheart." he said.  
  
"Harry and Ron would have liked that." she said, as if that settled the matter.   
  
"You and Harry became very close after Sirius Black died." observed Percy.  
  
"Yes, we did. Harry needed somebody to talk with about his emotions, and I was the one he felt most comfortable doing so with."   
  
Percy gave her a significant look.   
  
"Oh, there was nothing between us, if that is what you mean." she told him.   
  
"I didn't think there was." Percy lied.   
  
"Actually," she said giggling. "I had a crush on Ron for awhile."  
  
"What!" Percy cried, his tea cup shattering onto the floor. "You had what! My baby brother!"  
  
"Calm down, Percy!" she hushed. "You are making a scene. Everyone is looking at us. It was a long time, and I don't like him anymore. It doesn't matter."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't need to know. Once we met, I forgot about Ron. And Ron never liked me back anyway. He always liked someone else. I always knew he did. Besides, it doesn't really matter to me. Why should it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, it does matter to me!" he said, jumping up out of his chair, and storming out of the cafe. "It matters to me a lot!" he yelled, as he slammed the door.   
  
"Percy! Wait! Don't go!" she called out to him. He didn't answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story! And thank you even more to everyone who takes out more time to review! Your thoughts mean a lot to me!   
  
To Shadow Angel 61090: I'm glad you liked my story. I LOVE Percy! I think he's a really interesting character. I'm trying my best to stay true to him in this story. What do you think? All in all, I think Percy is a pretty good guy, he's just a little misunderstood, and he makes the wrong choices sometimes. I can't wait to see what JK does to Percy in her next book.   
  
To a1s2d3f4: You actually read my profile? Wow! I didn't think anybody ever did that. I'm very impressed. Thanks for your review.   
  
Slainte: Interesting idea. Maybe your right. Maybe your not. We shall see. Thanks for the review.   
  
Apple-Freak: Thank you for reviewing this story, and all the other ones that you do. You were one of the first people to put me on their Favorites List, so thank you. Have you checked out Harry Potter and the Awakening of the Heir lately? It's close to being complete, I'm working one of the final chapters.  
  
Crystal Lighting: Thanks for your review. Who do you think it is?  
  
Hermione 30: I will tell you right now it is NOT Cho Chang. I can not stand her! (starts waving anti-Cho flags) Thanks for your review and your guess.   
  
Imogen Weasley: You are very observant! Thanks for reading and writing. Please keep on reading and reviewing. I'm sure you will figure it out. The clues are there.   
  
Ambience McG: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.   
  
I really enjoyed reading and responding to your reviews. Please keep them coming! Reading your guesses are very interesting. If you have any suggestions, or anything you want to see in this story, let me know.   
  
These chapters are probably going to be short, which makes it a lot easier for me to update more often. I will try to update this story about once a week, but with college and work, and other fan fictions, and a boyfriend, I don't know. If you would like to read a longer story or mine, a novel length one with lots of Percy and a love triangle, check out Harry Potter and the Awakening of the Heir. It's a lot similar to this story. And no, Katrina Figg is NOT the mystery girl. Please let me know what you think about that fic. Also, thank you for all of you who have put me on your Favorites List. I hope I won't disappoint you, and for those of you who might thinking about putting me on their Favorites, II hope you decide to do it because I'm going to post some really good work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. An Old Friend

Chapter Three:  
Old Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Wow! This has taken me a really long time to update! I have been so busy with work, college, homework and tutoring first graders for one for one of  
Teacher Education classses that I've barely had enough time to have a social life, much less update my fanfiction. But now, I'm off for Christmas  
break, (officially today) and I'm ready to get to work! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two. Have any guesses? Please let me know. I love hearing what you  
think!  
-Amanda  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percy felt absolutely disgusted as he stormed out of the café. He hurried down the London Streets, ignoring his girlfriend calling behind him. He just walked faster untill her cries disappeared. He felt revolted. There was a bad taste in his mouth. He spat at the ground. He knew it was a dirty, unsophisticated thing to do, but spitting made him feel better. If only e could spit out his jealousy and broken pride too.  
  
It was embrassing to think that his girlfriend had a crush on his baby brother. It stabbed at his ego, and his stubborn pride. Ron was an okay guy, but he really wasn't anything special. Okay, he was a prefect, but Percy guessed he had no chance of being Head Boy, and Dumbledore only picked him because he was the best friend of Harry Potter, and everybody knew that Dumbledore loved Harry, even though Percy personally didn't understand it.  
  
Percy just couldn't belive it! His girlfriend has once had a crush on his youngest brother! His forhead burned at the thought. How himuliating! And she actually told him about it! That was the worst. Percy understood that she may have had other boyfriends and crushes before he came along, that was perfectly acceptable, but the thought that his girlfriend had once considered his baby brother as a potential love intrest really tore at his pride. And if there was one thing Percy Weasley couldn't stand, it was a blow to his pride!  
  
His head felt like it was spinning. He had just run out of the café on her. Maybe she was following him. He spun around. No sign of her. Was she out looking for him? Percy couldn't bear to see her at the moment. Where could he go? He wanted to go sompleace she would not know about; someplace she wouldn't think to look. But where?  
  
An idea struck him. He should have known all along. The Antique Bookstore! Percy quickly jogged the four city blocks until he arrived at the doorstep of a beautiful pale blue Queen Anne style house with the words "Kiel Family House of Antique Books" painted on the front in handsome gold antique style cursive. He stepped inside the store, and a familiar chime of bell welcomed him. A short, plumb woman of about sixty years old asked him if he needed any assistance.  
  
"No, thank you." he said to her. "I'm just browsing."  
The old woman smiled and nodded at him as Percy headed to the back of the store.  
"I'm home," Percy sighed, as he looked around his favorite section, The Children's Section.  
He grabbed a copy of Peter Pan and flopped down on a squishy apriocot colored armchair. This was his favorite place in the whole world. He had never brought Penelope or his current girlfriend here. He'd never even told anyone about this place. He had a secrect passion for antique Muggle children's books, he'd been interested in them since his father brought home some old rabbit-eared muggle kiddie books home when he was just a little kid. Ofcourse, those old books were nothing fancy. They were defiantly old, but no antiques and not worth a penny. Just old books his dad found at a junk shop and brought home for a handful of pocket change. Percy was afraid if any of his brothers knew that he liked to read children's books they would make fun of him, and if they knew they were Muggle books, well, they'd think he was just like his father. But these old books were intresting. Especially the ones with witches or wizards. Very intresting.  
  
Just then Percy heard a familiar woman's voice to jolt him from his thoughts.  
  
"Percy Weasley" she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Penelope Clearwater? Is that you?" he asked, sputtering out the words .  
She smiled. "Yes, ofcourse, it's me. You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"  
  
"How could I ever forget about you?" said Percy. "You were my first love."  
  
But she didn't look like the Penelope Clearwater that he always knew. She looked so different. She wasn't that silly little school girl anymore. She was, well, she was a woman now. Yes, that's defenitly what it was, Percy decided. Even though he knew it sounded very corny, Penelope looked so unlike how he remembered her. She had been a little childish, Percy had thought of her as immature, rash, a stubborn little girl. Now she looked chic and sophiscated. And now she had curves. The Penelope Clearwater he knew before had a figure like one of the first years at Hogwarts. But the woman standing in front of him now had a figure better than Madma Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, what is the great Percy Weasely doing in the children's section of a mugle book store?" asked Peneolpe?  
  
"What is the great Penelope Clearwater doing here?" asked Percy.  
  
She laughed. "I've always secrectly loved these things, but I didn't tell anyone because I thought they might laugh at me. I didn't even tell you and we were together for so long. But this is my favorite place in the whole world."  
  
"Me too," said Percy. "That's exactly just like me. Wow. I can't belive we have this in common and never knew it. That's pretty strange."  
  
"Yes, I know." said Penelope. "Which ones are your favorites?"  
  
They started talking about their favorite books, and before they knew it, the old woman from the front of the store was walking over, shaking her head, telling them that they must go because the store was closing in ten minutes.  
  
"You seeing anyone?" she asked him, as she leaned over his shoulder to kiss him on his cheek.  
  
"No," Percy stammered, the face of his girlfriend momentarly blocked out of concousness as he caught a peek down her low cut V-neck sweater. The Penelope Clearwater he dated during his Hogwarts days definetly didn't have "those".  
  
"Good." she said, smiling like a cat. When did she started acting so feline? She had always reminded him of a cute little owl or something in school. "I've got my own apartment about three blocks away from here. I live alone, and I get so lonely at night. Want to come?"  
  
Good god, he thought. This was defently not the girl he knew from his childhood.  
  
He nodded, sealing his fate, as she led him away like an excutionor leading a prisoner to the gallows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, please let me know what you thought. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Right now I have a very nasty cold.  
  
KittyCatBlack: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my story, and I'm glad you read my profile. Wow. That makes me feel special. Awwww. Warm fuzzies. There's two more chapters left. We will see if you are right. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
PrincessJedi: Oh, she's defiantly unsuusal, but then again all the girls in the HP universe are. Great guesses. I won't tell you if you are wrong or right. Two more chapters left. Keep reading.  
  
Shadow Angel 61090: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yep, I love Percy! I think he's the most fascinating character. How can people hate him so much? You know people who don't like Luna? Wow! I thought everybody loved Luna! That stinks. As for your guess, maybe, maybe not. I don't want to ruin it.  
  
a1s2d3f4: Cruel, aren't I? Hope this cliff hanger isn't too much for you. Somehow, I think this one is worse.  
  
Crystal Lightinig: Thank you! That's an intresting guess. Most people think it's either Luna or Hermione. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Ambeince Mcg: Hope I spelled your name right. Sorry. I'm feeling a little lazy right now. Hope you like this chapter. Even more drama!  
  
Oh, one more thing! If you haven't done this already, you might wanna put me on Author Alert or on Favorites or something. I wouldn't want you to miss out on finding who the mystery girl is! -Amanda 


	4. A Fortunate Accident

A New Distraction  
Chapter Four  
"A Fortunate Accident"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or concepts.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit different from the rest of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percy was sitting on a brown leather couch next to Penelope in her  
apartment. He had never thought Penelope would be the type to live by herself in an apartment. He figured she would live at home until she was married, or maybe if she wanted to live on her home, she might rent a small one or two bedroom house with a female friend or one of her sisters. She had lived at home while they were dating. Percy looked around her apartment  
and wondered who this strange new woman was.  
  
They were drinking wine and together they had drunk a least half the bottle. It was a very fine wine, Percy didn't know much about drinks, but he could tell from the sweet taste of almost crimson liquor that it was a very fine vintage. He was not used to drinking this much. Penelope must not have been either; Percy noticed she seemed to be very tipsy. The alcohol, however, did not go to Percy's head. Rather, it went straight to his stomach. His stomach was feeling very queasy and was making some very strange noises.  
  
Penelope whispered to him in a husky voice telling Percy how nice it was to have him here with her. She brushed her lips against his check, and leaned forward to kiss him, but Percy quickly pulled away from her. This was a good thing for Penelope's sake because Percy had just vomited.  
  
"Oh no! My couch!" she screamed. "You've ruined my couch! Do you know how expensive that couch was! Get out of here, you freak!"  
  
Percy ran into the bathroom, and proceeded to throw up, luckily this time his aim had improved and it landed in the toilet. This did not seem to improve the mood of the slightly drunk Penelope, who was yelling at him for making a mess in her too-clean-to-be-practical all white bathroom.  
  
Percy was feeling rather sick but he was not sick enough that he could not notice the absurdity of having an all white bathroom. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all bright white, along with white bathroom rugs by the sink, toilet, and tub, along with fluffy white bath towels, and a snow white shower curtain. The only thing in the bathroom that seemed to have any color at all was themselves, Penelope's face was red from yelling at him, and Percy's face was looking a little green.  
  
Once he had finished vomiting, Percy stood up, and wiped his soiled mouth off on one of her perfect white wash clothes. At this Penelope screamed for him to clean up his mess, and then leave.  
  
"What's the matter, Penelope?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"You know what's the matter, you idiot!" sad Penelope. "You've ruined my home!"  
  
"Your perfect white bathroom? What's the point of having an all white bathroom? It seems very senseless to me. I didn't mean to throw up, anyway. It was an accident. Besides, I like it better this way. That thing I left for you in the toilet really gives some much needed color to the room. I think you should leave it this way." he said.  
  
He tried to push past her to leave, but she had blocked the door way.  
  
"I don't care if it was an accident!" she screamed. "Clean up this mess!"  
  
Percy waved his wand and the mess disappeared. "Have you forgotten that we are a witch and wizard? Messes are much easier to clean up when you have a wand. That was really hard, wasn't it?"  
  
"I never want to see you again, Percy Weasley!" she yelled! "To think I wasted all those years of my school girl days with you! I could have dated Oliver Wood!"  
  
"But I am very glad that I came here and had this most fortunate accident." said Percy. "Now I know what, or rather who, is really important to me. Just think, Penelope, I learned all that from just one evening in the displeasure of your company."  
  
With that, Percy left Penelope's apartment and headed back to his own home, where he would write his beloved a letter begging her to meet for dinner the next evening. He didn't know if she would show up, but Percy knew he had to do to try and make things right. Hopefully, she wouldn't want to make it lunch instead. He had quite a bit of shopping to do before he could see her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One more chapter until the mystery girl is revealed! Get those guesses in  
now!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
Apple Freak: When you place someone on Author Alert, FF.NET emails you and lets you know whenever they post a new story or a new chapter. It's very convenient, and no, it's not a bad thing. :- I'm happy to know that you  
like this story and I'm on your favorite's lists.  
  
Crystal Lighting: Hmmmmm, I wonder what she would say if Percy told her the  
truth...  
  
Scorpion: Yeah, I know. I accidentally published the version that wasn't spell checked at all. I'm a very fast typist so I make a lot of errors, and  
when I am writing for fun like these fan fics, I am too lazy to spell check. Yes, the word I was looking for was kosher, which I do know how to  
spell, but the computer Auto Corrected it on me.  
  
Thanks for everyone for reviewing. Sorry, if I missed you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. A Promise is Made The Last Chapter:Find ...

A New Distraction  
Chapter Five:  
A Promise Is Made (Final Chapter: Mystery Girl Revealed!)  
  
By Houdinishideaway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Well, here it is. The last chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long  
to get this one out to you. I've had so many other plot bunnies running  
through my head for other fic ideas that it's really hard for me to complete the fics I've already got going. If any of you are fans of my fic, "Harry Potter and the Awakening of the Heir", I've got three chapters left  
on that one, and I will try to get that one finished soon too. Well, anyway, I want to thank those of you who stayed with me through this whole story, and for all the wonderful reviews that you gave me. I really loved hearing them. I hope you like this last chapter, and it does not disappoint you. Well, I'm sure you are all dying to know who the mystery girl is, so I'll shut up and start writing. This one shouldn't be too long. Basically, I'm just going to reveal the identity and wrap everything up. Let me know what you think, and please review! Just no comments on spelling, grammar, or if I should have used a certain word instead of another, I don't really pay that much attention to those sorts of reviews, so you are really just wasting your time. I'd rather hear what you have to say about the actual  
story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Percy was sitting at a table by himself in the one and only fancy restaurant Hogsmeade had. He had sent his girlfriend an OWL hours earlier but he really had no idea whether or not she would choose to come. He was never nervous and he sat at the table waiting for his girlfriend. He was wearing his best cloak, had shaved (even though he really didn't need to do it) combed his hair so it was nice and neat, and he holding a bouquet of long stem roses in his lap. There was something else resting in the pocket  
of his cloak, something he was very nervous about giving her.  
  
Would she show? Percy felt as tense as he had ever been in his entire life.  
He had been very cruel to her. She might now show up. It would probably serve him right if she never spoke to him again, considering the way that he had treated her. The cold flames of shame burned inside Percy's chest. He may have just lost the best thing he ever had going for him. And if she  
didn't show up, what would become of his gift?  
  
Percy's heart leaped into his chest when he saw a beautiful dark blonde haired girl with big dreamy eyes entire the room. She looked amazing. She always looked amazing to Percy. How such a lovely creature could could ever  
come to love someone like him, he wondered. Maybe she didn't love him anymore; maybe she came here just to tell him off. She was wearing a simple plain dark red dress, no cloak. The dress had no sleeves. Percy wanted to run to her, to throw his cloak around her so she would not be cold, but he dared not. Besides, he could not see her shiver. She looked so determined  
as she slowly walked over to their table, her eyes staring unblinkingly into Percy's eyes that he knew even if she was covered in snow, she would not shiver, just so that she would show no weakness to him. She was funny  
in ways like that.  
  
She sat down at the table, and Percy handed her the roses.  
"These are for you," he mumbled feeling very sheepish.  
She thanked him, her lip looking uncharactstically thin giving her an uncanny momentary resemblance of a certain Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress.  
Percy swallowed his pride and gave his girlfriend a full apology, even  
though he left out the part about throwing up in Penelope Clearwater's bathroom. Although she would probably think that would be very funny, he knew that was a subject improper to speak of in such a fine restaurant. He  
was happy enough to know at the moment she had forgiven him, and this nightmare could be over. But then Percy remembered what was resting in the pocket of his cloak. With hands trembling, he opened a small black velvet  
box before her. She gasped before Percy could begin one word of the speech he had practiced so carefully all day. "An engagement ring?" she said with a look of horror.  
  
"No, not an engagement ring," he said taken back. "We are both much too young for that, it's a promise ring. A promise that we will be together for  
always, and someday when we are not so young, we can get married."  
  
"Oh," she said blushing, but smiling. "Well, that's a promise I think we  
can both live up to then, don't you think?"  
  
Percy slipped the promise ring onto her finger feeling like the happiest  
and luckiest wizard in the world.  
  
"I love you, Percy Weasley," she said.  
  
"And I love you too, Luna Lovegood," he replied.  
  
As Luna leaned over the table to kiss him, Percy knew that everything in  
the world was just as it should be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End. 


End file.
